Final Grunt
The Final Grunt (one of the Talking Grunts, often called the "Jerk Store Grunt") is found cowering on the edge of a cliff right before you go down the ramp to leap into the frigate's hanger in the final level of Halo 3. When you're at the top of the ramp leading to the Dawn's hangar, you should be under a rock arch. If you get out while under the arch and face the Dawn, to your right is the Grunt. You should see him. If the player approaches him, he will say: "Hey, Demon! The jerk store called, and they're all out of you! Poor you, stolen at the age of six and conscripted into the military, waaaaaah! ...Okay look, if you let me live, I got the Fist of Rukt. Look, I'll be the bomb. I'll polish your boots. I'll polish your helmet! It's the gas, haha! When I'm on the gas, I don't know what I'm doing half the time!" However, discovering the "Final Grunt" may leave the player unable to complete the end of the level and the game, because there will be no route available to reach the Forward Unto Dawn since the platforms may have broken if you aren't quick enough. Also note that if you drive up to the Grunt in a Warthog with the Arbiter at the gun, he will shoot and kill the Grunt before you can reach him. Make sure you keep the Grunt out of the Arbiter's line of sight, or the AI Arbiter will kill him. Video 600px Trivia *The Final Grunt is also known as "The Jerk Store Grunt". *If you you kill him before he starts, or during his speech, he will still continue to speak. *The "Jerk Store" joke is a reference to a joke on the American sitcom Seinfeld. *This could also be a reference to The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion's Adoring Fan, who offers to polish the player's boots and helmet. *This easter egg has a striking relationship with the last level of Halo: Combat Evolved. In the last level, The Maw, it is possible to find another talking Grunt that won't attack, the Thirsty Grunt. In both cases, stopping to listen to the Grunt may cause your death (it is possible to survive hearing the Thirsty Grunt on the lower difficulties, as you have more time). *"The gas" actually refers to the methane gas that the Grunts breathe. *While playing the meta-game if you drive close enough for the Arbiter (or a co-op teammate) to shoot and kill him you will not gain the points earned for killing a Grunt. The same goes for other "ambient" A.I.s e.g.Wounded Marines, crying Marines, Technicians, etc. *With the IWHBYD (I Would Have Been Your Daddy) skull on you can hear normal grunts say this on other levels. *Also, if you play on Co-op, the Grunt can talk to the Arbiter, too. *The speech refers to when John 117 was taken and became a Spartan. *The Final Grunt is arguably the most famese Grunt in Halo history. Related Links *Thirsty Grunt *Cowardly Grunt Category:Halo 3 Category:Easter Eggs Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs Category:Grunts